


Not Exactly Street Fighter

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Steve Rogers - Freeform, Mentions of Tony Stark, Protective!Loki, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:(Gen) Loki and Peter - friends, Loki has a soft spot for Peter and looks out for him38: “Are you even listening to me?”  /  “Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once.”





	Not Exactly Street Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Nonny.  
> Spoiler, but I might have added a bit of Venom to this humorous mix.  
> There is now a audio version of this fic up on tumblr!

“You must learn to control your strength.” 

“I know, I’m trying.” Peter says pulling off his mask and running a hand down his face.

“You must try harder. It can be your greatest weakness if used against you.” Peter sighs, but lets him continue. “Enough creatures and people want you dead, simply because you are good, simply because you run around with that idiotic band of heroes. You need to perfect this for when it really matters.” 

“You hang around with those idiots too.”

“Yes, but others want me dead for other reasons.” 

“Like what?”

“No, we are not discussing that. We’re trying to focus on you. On keeping you alive.”

“Can you make it fun? This isn’t exactly Street Fighter…. Can you at least make it more challenging for me?”

“Challenging?” Loki’s eyebrow rose in question. “What more do you want me to throw at you? I don’t care to find out how Stark will react if I squash you like the bug you dress up as.”

Peter rolled his eyes so intensely that Loki wondered for a moment if perhaps they’re not related somehow.

“Okay. So, maybe stop sending hallucinations and magic my way. Maybe something bigger like huge rocks or cars?” Peter suggests with wild hand motions as he continues to describe various ridiculous scenarios, each crazier than the last.

Loki’s mood swiftly changes from concern to irritation.

 **“Are you even listening?”**  Peter asks, waving a hand in front of Loki’s face. 

 **“Yes, it just takes me a while to process so much stupid all at once.”**  Loki sighs, trying to formulate a plan that will appease Peter and teach him what he needs to know. “Cars?”

“Cars.” Peter nods, hope alight in his eyes.

“Alright. We’ll start out slowly. I want you to try something different each time. And if you even  _look_  like you might be hurt. We’re done with the cars. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Peter laughs. “You know Steve trapped me under a huge metal container once, right?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yeah. It was awesome.”

Loki looks on in disbelief as Peter pulls his mask on and swings off the roof top, down to a large derelict parking lot below.

“There’s some junker cars that have been here for years that we can use!” Peter calls up to Loki.

Loki appears behind Peter in a green mist making him jump.

“And you want to dodge cars.” Loki laughs at his surprise.

“If you can dodge a car you can dodge a ball.” Peter mumbles and takes a crouched stance. “Okay, Mr. Loki, whenever you’re ready.”

Loki sighs, squaring his shoulders before flinging out an arm towards Peter. This time, instead of illusions of large creatures coming at him, a rusty pick up goes flying towards him. Peter easily dodges it, slinging out a web to catch the truck and flings it back at Loki.

Loki chuckles as green swirls of magic radiate from his hands splitting the truck in two and sending both pieces back towards Peter.

Peter shrieks in glee dodging one half of the truck and flinging the other to the ground, landing in front of it and motioning with both hands for another car.

Loki sends a large van his way and Peter flings it back to him.

“No, no. Something different. If you constantly use the same techniques, you become predictable and can be easily defeated. Remember I’m trying to kill you, not stop you.” Loki says, picking up a small compact car. “Again.”

Peter tries a different maneuver, falling half way through, and rolling to land awkwardly on his feet but still managing to avoid the car.

“Maybe if I try it like this?” He asks himself out loud, motioning for Loki to throw another car his way.

He goes again. This time bouncing off a wall.

“Am I doing good?”

“Mostly. Do you need another challenge?”

“Yeah. Stop going easy on me.” Peter shouts over the crash of the latest car being thrown into the ground.

“If you think you’re ready for it.” Loki smirks, enjoying the boy’s energy, skill, and intuition.

He flings one car from in front of Peter, then one from the side. Peter uses his webs to deflect the first and pull himself out of the way of the second. As quick as Peter is, he’s no match for Loki’s magic, as car after car come near him. Some thrown at him, some to distract him.

He dodges one, then another. A roll here. A web there. Then nothing.

 

* * *

Peter hears birds chirping and feels a slight breeze on his face. Blinking his eyes open, he looks around and realizes that he’s flat on his back with Loki lying next to him aimlessly picking at his nails to his side. 

“Why are we laying down in a parking lot?”

“We were training.”

“Okay that I remember.”

“And you hit the wall over there and went unconscious.”

“Yeah, that’s where things get blurry…”

“So, I lied down next to you so everyone would think we’re just ‘chilling’ as you say.”

“Really? That’s nice of you.”

“You’ve been out for a while: I got bored and tired.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Not anymore.” Loki sighs, looking over to Peter. “But we’re done for the day. And you’re going to the healers once we get back.”

“Thanks Mr. Loki. You’re pretty cool.”

“You are welcome, young Peter.”

“You’re the best babysitter Mr. Stark’s set up for me!”

“Since when is babysitting you my… By the Norns, that is exactly my job.”

 

* * *

From across the street, Venom sits atop a window ledge perched precariously, his head tilted to the side in curious speculation. 

“What a bunch of losers.”

“Is that really Loki? With that Spider Boy?”

“We believe so.” Venom pauses with a sigh. “If anything where to happen to either of them, we will eat everyone in sight.”

“You can’t just –“

“We will eat everyone!”

Eddie sighs, “But Loki –“

“Everyone!”

Eddie concedes after a long pause. “Yeah. Okay.”

Venom watches as Loki helps Peter stand.

“Snacks. Snacks as far as we can see!” He murmurs, jumping off the window ledge.


End file.
